The present invention relates to a built-in self-energizing friction lag system in an extended travel clutch vibration damper. A vibration damper is desirable in an automotive vehicle clutch to neutralize any torsional vibrations emanating from the vehicle engine, which would result in undesirable impact loads, vibration, noise, etc. A damper is conventionally utilized in a clutch for a manual transmission and is desirable for a lock-up clutch in a torque converter for an automatic transmission; one example of extended travel damper being shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,132. However, where the vehicle operator suddenly releases the accelerator pedal and/or quickly depresses the accelerator pedal, the sudden and rapid positive and negative torques result in a jerky uneven acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle; otherwise known as tip-in or tip-out of the vehicle clutch. The present invention acts to obviate the effects of the rapid positive and negative torques in a manual clutch or lock-up clutch in a torque converter.